Promise Me
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: "Ed, I… I want to do something and you have to promise not to stop me." She pulled herself away further and resumed her spot kneeling on the floor before him. Confusion filled his eyes, "Winry, just tell me –." "No, you have to promise me first. Promise you won't stop me."


**WOW it has been a while since I've been on here... my friend insisted that I write something for her with her favorite characters from her favorite anime. How could I resist typing up something this spicy. ^.^  
**

**I'm out of College now... a degree in English and American Lit... First in my family to receive a college degree... not working and not in school I have had a lot of free time. **

* * *

Night had fallen quickly as the storm clouds filled the darkening sky. She could hear the rain hit the windows of the dimly lit room as she knelt on the floor in front of him. Her hands slid over flesh and metal as she examined his bare form closely by candle light. She had done this a million times before, but for time, she was physically aware of him. She watched the slight rise and fall of his chest, the lines of his muscles becoming more apparent to her. She dared not meet his eyes, if she did, she would do something they would both regret.

Pretending to focus on his leg she finally broke the silence, "So, Al is being pretty quiet."

"He's not here. He's running errands with Aunt Pinako in the next town. He'll be back in the morning." His voice calm and steady.

She felt the heat rise in her body; "So-so, we are all alone?" the tension causing her body to tremble slightly as she thought about how close she was to him.

His hand covered hers, topping her tremble but causing her to inhale sharply at the unexpected contact, "Are you alright, Winry?" the genuine concern in his voice caused her to look up. The sight of his unbound hair framing his features and falling in front of his golden eyes caused her breath to catch in her throat, leaving her speechless. She felt the burning inside her begin to swelter throughout her body, reminding her that neither of them were children anymore. They both had grown up significantly through the past few years, facing tragedy and heartache together.

"Ed, I –." Thunder broke out causing her heart to leap, a cry interrupting her thoughts. Shutting her eyes in fear, her hands grasped at anything to keep her steady. It wasn't until her breathing slowed that she realized what she had done. Her over heated body was pushed against his bare one. Her arms wrapped around him, the heat of his breath sent shivers through her body.

She let herself linger in his arms; the rain still tapping at the window, echoing in the silence. Her breathing slowed down but her grip on him tightened. She could no longer stop herself.

Parting herself from him, she met his eyes and let her voice break the silence, "Ed, I… I want to do something and you have to promise not to stop me." She pulled herself away further and resumed her spot kneeling on the floor before him.

Confusion filled his eyes, "Winry, just tell me –."

"No, you have to promise me first. Promise you won't stop me." Desperation in her voice caused his face to fall in surrender.

"I promise."

That was all she needed to hear to give her the strength to continue. She was going to put herself on the line. He would either accept her or reject her, but she was going to have one night with him.

Taking a deep breath, she cupped his face in her hands before placing her lips on his. She felt his body tighten at firsts, but as she moved against him he slowly began to loosen up. They parted slightly, allowing further exploration on both their parts. Having a mind of their own, her hands traveled down his body, her fingers grazingly over the flesh of his chest. His own hands moved to the curve of her back. She could feel the difference between his metal hand and his still flesh hand upon her flesh. Most would be put off by the feeling but it only encouraged her, excited her.

Delicate fingers found the top hem of his shorts, showing him that she wanted more, needed more, much more. She moved to pull off the only piece of clothing he was wearing when he suddenly pulled away, holding her at arm's length. The unwelcomed cold hitting her skin, "What are you doing?" desire and confusion etched in his features.

"You promised not to stop me."

"Are you sure about this?"

There was a pause before she responded not with words but with action as she moved his arms away from her shoulders and moved her hands back to his shorts and pulled at the fabric, reaching inside and took hold of member. He hissed in a breath as she took in mentally what she was feeling. He was hot, heavy and hard in her hand; her fingers stroked his flesh as she looked into his eyes. It wasn't enough.

She pulled her hands back to the hem, "Stand up." He hesitated, trying to regain his composer from her surprising assault but he obeyed, standing on trembling legs. Looking up into his golden eyes hazed over with desire, she pulled at the fabric, lowering it down his body. The shorts snagged on his length causing him to moan slightly as it was finally pulled free. There was no turning back anymore as the clothing pooled at his feet. She let her fingers travel up the length of both his legs, the steel felt cool to the touch but his flesh was burning. Once both hands were touching flesh once more her gaze dropped down and the sight before her caused her breath to stop.

His desire was evident as his length stood tall, the tip touching his stomach as her hands moved closer to it. She had the strangest desire to taste him as her tongue came out to moisten her lips. Taking his length with both hands she heard his breath shorten and inhaled sharply; lowering him so that his tip was closer to her waiting lips, a bead of moisture gathered at the tip. Not wanting to wait anymore she let her fingers stroke him as her lips parted to allow her tongue to taste him for the first time.

The skin was smooth on her tongue as the taste of metal filled her mouth. She was about to take him in deeper when she heard him hiss and step back to stop himself from falling. Letting go immediately she panicked at the thought that she hurt him.

There eyes met and he must have seen her alarm because he sighed and sat on the bed never taking his eyes from her. Thoughts flooded her head about maybe they should stop, maybe this wasn't meant to be. He must have been having the same thoughts because the way he looked at her made look as if he was deep in thought; most likely thinking of a kind way to reject her. She had hurt him after all. She wanted to run away but decided it was best to just stand, apologize and walk out. Maybe this way they could be friends still.

Before she could move he grabbed hold of her waist with both hands and pulled her close to him; his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin. The feel of his arms on her and his hard length pressed against stomach sent a chill of excitement through her once more; the warmth gathered at the junction of her legs as liquid heat began to pour from her sex. His lust filled eyes never left hers as his hands moved down her body and pushed the coveralls tied at her waist down her body till they pooled at her knees. He wanted her, that was evident now, and she was going to take advantage of that to the fullest.

Pushing her body flush against his as she stood up allowed her the advantage of having his lips brush the length of her body stopping just below her breasts. She looked down at him as he closed his eyes and took in the moment of tasting and inhaling her scent, his hands moving up the length of her legs, sliding under the lace of her undergarment. Her feet stepped out of her coveralls and kicked them away allowing her hands to find the bottom hem of her black top and pull it up over her body before tossing it across the room. Only one piece of clothing stood in the way of them both being fully bare and his hands made quick work of that, his fingers grasping at the delicate material and pulling them down forcibly. Her ears caught the slight sound of fabric tearing as the material landed at her feet but that didn't matter to her as she felt his lips brush the bare flesh of her stomach, his tongue tasting her heated skin as he traveled downward.

She went up on her toes as his metal and flesh grasp cupped her rear allowing him to kiss the entrance of her sex, enjoying the juices that had begun to form there. Her breath hitched as her fingers gripped his shoulders to support herself from the continued assault of his tongue circling just outside her entrance, torturing her with his teasing actions. Throwing her head back she whimpered, "Ed,… please."

She felt him smile against her heated flesh before he slowly lowered her body to straddle his lap, his lips enjoying the long journey up her form, his tongue tasting the crevasses of her body. When she was finally settled on his lap her sex brushed against his length that had grown even larger than before. He nipped at the curve of her neck; his metal hand lay in the small of her back as the other moved to cup her breast. She turned her head to give him better access, enjoying the feel of his touches; her hands grasped his knees behind her, pushing herself closer to him. He groaned his approval against her skin as he traveled up her neck across her jaw before he captured her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The feel of his lips on hers caused her to moan wanting nothing more than to deepen the contact. Her grasp went from clutching his knees to lacing her finger roughly through his hair to show him just what she wanted. She didn't want slow and gentle, she wanted fire and passion, to be taken fully by him without any restraint.

In a split second she was no longer in his lap but pinned down on the bed, he loomed over her; his hands braced on either side of her head. They both took labored breaths as she starred into his lust hazed eyes, silently begging him to continue to assault her body in any way he pleased. All she could do was watch as his eyes traveled the length of her form, studying her intently, hungrily. His hair fell past his shoulders brushing her cheek; a blush rose on her face as she gripped the sheet below her tightly to prevent her hands from trying to cover her form. She wanted to be open to him not hide herself. He leaned forward till his face lay in the curve of her neck, his lips brushing just below her ear, breath warm on her skin sending heat through her whole body, "You're more beautiful than I imagined."

She could only respond with a whimper as she brought a hand to her lips and bit down lightly on her finger to keep herself from crying out. Her eyes shut tightly, her mind focusing only on the contact of their bodies.

His hand traveled down her the curves of her form; the heat from his fingertips did nothing to distract her from feel of his kiss on her neck until they reached the valley between her legs. She inhaled a sharp breath as two fingers slid inside her opened, stroking her most sensitive part, "You're so wet here, Winry." He thrust his fingers in deeper and pulled out slowly, she whimpered at the loss, "Open your eyes, look"

She gradually opened her eyes to see meet his eyes and that he held his hand before her, her juices coating them. A wicked smile spread across his features as he used that same hand to cup her breast, the juices chilling her heated flesh. He leaned forward and met her lips with his own, tasting her thoroughly as he moved against her. His fingers took her peak between two fingers and teased it lightly as their tongues danced together. Their bodies were flush against each other, the weight of his body on hers was thrilling as he pushed her into the mattress.

The feel of his length rubbing against her stomach caused the ache between her legs to increase as she opened them wider, one leg on either side of his hip. He seemed to take her hint because his hand traveled down her body once more to the opening of her sex and then disappeared. She moaned in frustration until she felt something push against her entrance.

He parted from her, ending their kiss as they both gasped for air. Staring into his eyes she could see the desperation and lust that glazed them, "Ed …I need it, please." His length pushed deeper inside her, brushing against her bud, spreading her wider until he reached her barrier. She threw her head back, taking in the heat of him, wanting more of it, "Don't stop," she begged, her hands reached around his form, nails digging into the flesh of his back.

His lips met her as his moved to her hip, holding her steady, preparing her for the onslaught of his lust. In one quick movement he slid out partially and then thrust completely into her passage, breaking her thin barrier and moving deep inside her. She cried out at the sudden pain but was muffled by his mouth on hers. With that they had become one. Her nails dug into his flesh as she adjusted to the size of him. He didn't move but continued to assault her mouth, waiting for her to tell him she was ready.

When the pain subsided she moved her hips, grinding them against his own, telling him she wanted more. With that he parted from her and sat up on his knees and hooked her legs with him arms. All she could do was look up at his muscled form, his body coated in a then sheen of sweat that caused the dim light to make him glow. He slid out of her partially again and thrust into her, watching her reactions. Her whimper of approval was the sign he needed to continue as he continued the patterned, his thrusts gaining speed as her cries filled the room.

She looked up at him through hazy eyes and listened to the sounds of their passion. Flesh hitting flesh and the grunts and moans he made with each trust drowned out her own whimpers and cries and filled her ears as his member filled her passage.. He grew larger within her, rubbing every sensitive nerve in her body. She grasped the sheets of bed for dear life as the pleasure built deep within her, begging to be released.

The pain returned at his quickened pace but instead of discouraging her it only excited her more and she found it wasn't enough, her body wanted more, needed more. Her hands moved to cup and play with her own breast, teasing them, teasing him as he watched her. She pulled at her peaks and roughly squeezed her mounds. Suddenly his trusts became for frantic, more powerful as the grip on her legs tightened. Yes, that was what she needed. He felt larger inside her as her passion tittered on the edge of release, "Harder, Ed! Give me more!"

He said nothing but responded by taking hold of her hips with both hands as his thrusts continued. He braced himself and pushed deeper and harder into her. His length filled her completely and roughly, setting of every nerve in her passage as she cried out her pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before her body gave in and her sanity shattered. Her body shook with the release he gave her, his body still moving within her but not for long as his fingers dug deep into the flesh of her hip, his length buried deep within her, head thrown back. She looked on in awe as she felt the juices leave him and fill her passage. It was warm her as his member trembled inside her.

For several moments neither of them moved. He slowly looked back down at her, their eyes meeting at realizing that he was still hard within her. He pulled out of her body, their juice both coating his length. She smiled up at him before she sat up and met her lips with his. The kiss was slow and leisurely and before he could figure out what she was up to she pushed him down on the bed,, breaking there kiss, so she was on top of him, her body straddling his, legs hugging his hips.

She rubbed her sex with his and let her find her opening, letting her fingers explore and find what he had left there. The stroked of her own hand caused her to whimper and remember moments of when she would play with herself thinking of him. He looked at her and she could see that he was willing to let her take charge as she brought one of her hands up from its exploration, her fingers coated in her seed, 'You left so much inside me yet your still hard, Ed." She rubbed against him once more, "I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

His hands slid from her knees to her hip, a groan of approval escaped his lips as she took hold of his length and positioned him at her entrance. Her fingers circled his length allowing her to appreciate the size of him as she lowered herself on him. He helped complete the contact as he pulled at her hip, impaling her on his length in one swift motion. She cried out at the sudden pressure inside her roared to life as he filled her deeper than before.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself as she lifted and lowered herself upon his length. The power she felt as she controlled the speed and connection of their bodies was thrilling her to the core. His hands moved up her body, the feel of metal on skin on her body aroused her further when she realized their destination. Both of his hands cupped her breasts. Though both hands moved in the same manners, caressing and teasing her hardened peaks the feel of them was different; while one was warm and rough, the other was cool and smooth. What would have deterred others excited her more than anything else. The combination of flesh and metal always excited her.

She looked down at him, meeting his eyes and never slowing the thrust of her hip as the pleasure built within her. His own hips moved below her, thrusting up into her as he attempted to reach his release once more but he watched as if trying to memorize her, to memorize the moment. His eyes roaming over her body was more than she could handle as her hips moved frantic, wanting to end the tormentous building of pleasure within her, wanting to experience the passionate peak of completion.

He took hold of her hips once more and aided in quicken the pace of her thrusts. Her body reacted involuntarily as she threw her head back and let her release explode from within her. All the muscles in her body tightened and trembled above him as she stared at the ceiling, his length trusting into her body once, twice, then a finale third time, nails digging into her flesh as he emptied himself in her core.

A smile came to her lips, her body coming down from her peak as she collapsed upon his form, their bodies still joined. Her head lay on his chest, listening to his heat beat slow down from its rapid pace; his arms circled her body, pulling her closer.

"Ed …" her voice weak and gasping for breath.

"Yes, Winry?" his voice also gasping as one hand began stroking her hair.

"Thank you for not stopping me." She paused, "I'm happy I could be with you like this."

She felt a kiss upon her forehead, "So am I."

They lay like that, listening to the forgotten storm outside till they fell asleep only to be woken up by the sun's rays through the same window. It felt natural waking up with him like this; she wished everyday could be like this but she knew it could not. When Al came, they would both be gone and she would not see him again for who knew how long or if at all.

Knowing this, she would still not change what happened this night; instead she would treasure it and know that she would wait however long it took. It was all because she loved him and even though he never said it, she knew he felt the same. Equal Exchange was what he practiced, was it not?

* * *

**Please Comment if you like it...  
**


End file.
